The Great Picnic
by Kawaii-Pinkberry
Summary: Well, this is the first crossover envolving Strawberry Shortcake and Mario characters. Btw, I don't own anything! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

It was a lovely day in Berry Bitty City, the butterflies dancing along to the beat of the peaceful fruity city, whom the home of Strawberry Shortcake (who's seemingly flawless. )

But today…. Strawberry found herself in a bit of a pinch.

She was asked to help Blueberry Muffin organize all of her books . (for reasons I'm saving for another fiction)

She was also asked to help Lemon Meringue with her new Sweet-O-Do Sweetie Sweet Salon Sweets.

She also was asked to help carry in the overflowed stock of fruits and veggies in Orange Blossom's General Goods.

And now to her dismay, Raspberry Torte needs help cross-stitching Princess Berrykin's new dress.

Sadly, Plum Pudding has a dance that she needs help with for the Berry big Berry ball.

And this just in, Cherry Jam wants to do an all-new sing along that obviously concerns Strawberry.

Strawberry was in disbelief as she had so many tasks for the day, with so little time.

And also, Strawberry Shortcake has gotten so stressed out within the month, she can't go even three hours without taking a long nap. Out of all of the tasks none of them require rest, and peace.

….

….

….Silence.

All of a sudden, Strawberry busted into laughter, with a snort at the end.

"Aha…. Oh well… who said this would be a stress-free world? "

Strawberry said, chuckling a bit.

"Well, I guess if I arrange this properly, I can meet up with Blueberry Muffin first, then Lemon.

If I'm lucky, more than likely, I just might be able to convince Lemon to take a small break , so I can-"

Before she could finish , her pink strawberry-print cell-phone. To her surprise, her old-time friend, Toadette the humanoid mushroom girl called.

Strawberry gasped, as she answered her phone , trying to sound like herself aside the stress.

"Toadette! It's so nice to hear from you! "

Strawberry said, not sounding croaky.

Toadette giggled on the other line, as she asked.

"My bestie! How are you , girl? "

Toadette said, in her squeaky voice.

Strawberry took in a deep breath, stating.

"I'm uh, good, uh, yeah. "

Toadette took in a long breathe, replying,

"Well, that's great. I mean, it's absolutely TERRIFIC! By the way, Strawberry , do you wanna have a picnic with me an my fraaaaaands? " she asked quite kaiwaii.

Strawberry's voice croaked, as she cleared her throat.

"Uh, uh, uh, huh , erm, sure ."

Toadette placed her left hand on her chin.

"…Strawberry? You feeling OK? Cuz, you don't sound it. "

Strawberry gulped as she got a text message.

"Uh, sure ! I'm good as ever. I have to go now. See you in a few. "

Strawberry sighed, as she chuckled.

"Oh well. When life gives you lemons, you gotta make some lemona- "

Out of nowhere, Lemon meringue burst out of no where as she gasped.

"STRAWBERRY! WE GOIN' ON A PICNIC! COME ON!"

Strawberry gawked, as she covered her ears . "You don't have to shout! I'm RIGHT here !"

Lemon sat up, shaking her hair. "The bus leaves in a few! Hurry! "

Lemon said, as she grabbed Strawberry's left hand, as she screamed, pulling her out of the scene .

Meanwhile , Bandit, Banditette, and Mowz where in they're evil lair, scheming they're evil plans that can possible more than likely ruin- "Quiet! We're scheming! " Bandit said, getting a awkward look from Banditette. Banditette glanced at the ceiling, asking . "Is there a kitten up there? "

Bandit shook his head. "Whatever, but enough of that nonsense. Let's get to business."

Bandit said, as he had a purple mushroom in his hand, as he had a sinister grin on his face .

"Whoever steps on this mushroom will cause the entire area to EXPLODE! And- "

Banditette gasped, as sh e said, "But what'll happen if someone eats it? "

Bandit covered Banditette's mouth. "SILENCE! How dare you question MY IDEA! Anyway, after the area explodes, Mowz, since you're the smallest and the sneakiest, you snatch up whatever good s that's left.

Mowz saluted. "Rodger that! "

Bandit rubbed his hands together, a sinister grin appearing on his face.

"Then Bowser'll finally believe I'm just as evil as HIM! Muhahuha!"

Bandit began to manically laugh.

(Now, just wait until I get out the next chapter….)


	2. Chapter 2

Lemon Meringue continued to hold Strawberry Shortcake's hand, the two running as fast as possible, but sadly, they just missed the last bus on the street. Lemon screamed in shock, as Strawberry giggled. "Well, we've missed it.. Let's check the schedule and we'll be back on track, hm?" Strawberry chimed, as she rubbed her right arm, Lemon's tight grip being a little painful…

Lemon quivered, turning around flailing her arms admitting, "We don't need no stinkin' schedule!"

Lemon snatched up Strawberry's right arm again, causing the redhead to scream loudly again.

Strawberry panicked, "Lemon! There is no way we can catch up with that bus! It's long gone now!"

Strawberry stated. Lemon paused, causing both of them to stop running.

"You're right, Strawberry… what was I thinking?" Lemon admitted.

Strawberry giggled. "Now, if that isn't the Lemon Meringue I know, then I don't know who-"

Lemon got an idea, implying, "We'll just take the tour bus instead!"

Lemon said, running again.

Strawberry gasped, "Lemon! Lemon!"

Meanwhile, Plum Pudding and Blueberry Muffin where taking a shortcut to the picnic ground in Mushroom Meadows.

Both the two were deep within the woods, having to dodge several low trees, and roots.

Blueberry Muffin sighed, as she folded her arms.

"I'm tired… " Blueberry stated.

Plum Pudding moaned, as she nodded in agreement.

"Yeah.. But we're almost there…"

Plum said, as she kept walking up the leafy path.

Blueberry sneezed loudly, as she asked.

"Now, be honest Plum, but are you SURE this is the right path?"

Plum laughed heartily, as she leaned over on Blueberry's shoulder.

"Of course we are. In all my years of living, I should know."

Blueberry stopped in her tracks, folding her arms..

"…Nuh-uh… Don't trust that. You've only had 11 years of living… I think it'll be best if we just turn around."

Plum paused. Plum hissed at Blueberry. "What good will it do if we turned around now?"

Blueberry thought to herself. "Well…."

"Good! Cuz that's what I thought. Now trust me. I know where I'm going. Besides, we can just-"

Plum's stomach gurgled loudly, causing her to blush.

The two females stopped.

"Plum? Are you…..?"

Plum chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of her head, replying, "Hehe… that's just my tummy… I guess I'm sort of hungry…"

Plum admitted.

Blueberry laughed, replying, "Just where are we going to find food here, Einstein?"

Meanwhile, Bandit, Banditette, and Mowz where on the lookout in the woods.

Bandit laughed heartily as he had his poioen mushroom in his right hand

"Well well, Bandit, you've done it. You've official outdone yourse-"

Banditette sneezed loudly, unfortunately Blueberry Muffin and Plum Pudding heard sneeze.

"Bless you." Plum said.

Blueberry gawked. "But, I didn't sneeze.."

The two girls could hear rustling in the bushes.

"What was that? Was that a raccoon, or something?"

Blueberry asked, as Plum simply shrugged..

"I honestly don't know. You never know what creatures may be lurking."

Bandit shook his head. "Controll your allergies, woman!" Bandit said, pointing at Banditette.

Banditette sniffed in. "Sorry, but I kinda can't!" Banditette said.

Bandit shook his head. "Well you better try to or your sleeping with the dea-"

"Shh! Someone's coming!" Mowz said.

Bandit took a peek out of the bush, as he saw Plum walking towards same direction.

Bandit tossed the poison mushroom right in front of Plum.

Plum gasped, as she picked up the purple mushroom.

Plum's stomach growled rather loudly.

Plum looked side to side, as she shrugged.

"….Might as well not let it go to waste,"

Plum said, as she ate the mushroom in one bite, belching loudly.

Bandit slapped himself in the face, as he whispered loudly, "Noooooooooo….. That fool ate my poison mushroom!"

Banditette tilted her head to the side.

"Huh? But I thought that's what you wanted to happen…?"

Banditette wondered.

Bandit stomped, grabbing his hoodie over his face. "No! She was supposed to step on it, not eat it! Bowser was right… I AM a failure.."

Banditette and Mowz glanced awkwardly at each other, and shrugged it off.

Plum's stomach gurgled loudly, as she gasped. "Huh? Didn't I just eat that mushroom a few minutes ago? Just wait! I'll eat at the picnic soon!"

Blueberry scoffed. "Didn't I tell you eating wild mushrooms off the ground was a bad idea? But you didn't listen.. You just went all "Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh blah-blah" on me.."

Plum belched loudly, as she held her stomach. "I'll be fine! Don't you worry about me because-"

Plum burped loudly again, tasting a bit smoky.

Strawberry Shortcake and Lemon Meringue were in front of Cherry Jam's tour bus.. Strawberry gawked, as she panted. "Wait! Lemon! What were you- why would you- Just what makes you think we can get in this tour- WOAH!"

Lemon broke the glass window, as she dragged Strawberry in the passenger side, as she cranked up the bus, as she knocked over a stop sign, slipping over an old banana peel causing the entire car to bump on a construction zone, the little berrykins fleeing for their lives.

Lemon and Strawberry to scream for dear mercy, as they literally lifted out of their seats, crashing the entire van into the woods, which sadly ran over Mowz.

"My MOUSE!" Bandit cried over the flatten wind-up mouse. Banditette cried out, "Why !"

Plum felt a gurgle in her stomach, as she farted loudly, causing a banana to fall out of the tree, clunking Blueberry on the head, knocking her unconscious.

Plum gasped, as she tried to make it to her house, but got her foot caught in a root, farting loudly as a tree split in half, falling on Plum's legs, causing the poor humanoid berry to scream loudly. Toadette, Princess Daisy, Princess Peach, and Princess Rosalina decided to see what was going on in the woods. Daisy gasped as she saw the burning tree on Plum's legs.

"What the heck is going on?" Daisy asked as a little voice was heard.

"Step aside, ma'am!" Berrykin Bruce said, spraying the tree with the hose, as Plum and everyone else was unconscious due to the smell.


End file.
